Young Girls
by Fary-Lizbeth12
Summary: When Clarke walks into a Greaser diner, she meets a handsome man but whom? (Nothing to do with the TV series)


**A/N: Welcome Bellarke fans this is yet another the 100 fanfic from moi, and it is set in the 1950's when Clarke goes out late and she meets a very handsome, greaser. Any guesses? ;) Inspired from Bruno Mars' song Young Girls. Also for all you Bellarke fans with Tumblr follow me at bellarkeshipperempire**

**Rated M for Coarse Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Young Girls<strong>

**~Bellarke~**

Raven and I had snuck out yet again to the greaser hang out which had better music, better food and men not snooty boys. This wasn't my normal behavior, I am or was the good girl in my family of only three, I had the good grades and I had an on stand-by boyfriend Finn Collins we had gotten in a fight for the billionth time, now I was looking for an escape. Once we got to Sully's which was the name of the greaser hang out we walked in and a girl named Octavia that I had met several times, she was a very miraculous girl and very bold also very beautiful.

"Nice to see you again Raven." A guy grinned

I smiled and waved he winked and I blushed

When we got to the bar they served us the usual root beer float and we drank I looked over and saw a very handsome man across talking to his friends, once he looked over he grinned and winked. I blushed and turned away. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had moved and went over to the jukebox and turned on one of my favorite tunes that I loved to sing to myself. He came over to me and held out his hand, I looked at Raven and she winked urging me to take his hand. I blushed and he took my hand twirling me and we danced slowly.

"So what's your name?" He asked

"Clarke." I smiled

"So you're the beautiful and mysterious blond with the beautiful blue eyes."

"Who's been saying that?"

"My friends of course." He grinned

"Well your friends are very gentlemanly." I giggled

He looked at me with his smoldering brown eyes they were the prettiest shade imaginable he was about to lean down when we heard tires screech outside I turned and saw none other than Finn Collins and his squad coming in making the diner stop and turn. The handsome stranger pushed me behind him defensively

"Can we help you?" He yells

"Yes I am here for my girl."

He looked back at me and I shook my head

"Well your girl is not here." He said

"I can see fucking see her, Blake."

"Throw accusations all you want but your girl is not here."

"That's it."

Finn lunged at the man known as Blake but his friends punched Finn and there was a giant brawl brewing. Blake tugged at my hand pulling me towards the back and I saw Raven following behind.

"This is where I leave you Princess." He smirked

"Clarke we gotta get you back to my house before my momma calls yours."

Raven began running then I turned towards Blake

"You didn't tell me your name." I said smiling

"Bellamy Blake." He winked then he went back inside

* * *

><p>Bellamy Blake had become the thing I needed to finally be free and not the good girl anymore. On regular occasion we talked so much and he opened up to me as the weeks went by and he wasn't who I thought when people spoke of him, he was no womanizer, he was a sweet, sincere and very protective. At school I glanced at him in class more often and he winked. Finn would glare at him and hold my hand in a possessive manner. One day when I was at my locker Finn came over with apology roses and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Come on Clarke, give us another chance we can't be officially done."

"I already told you, I don't want to keep going in the same cycle so many times, I am done Finn. Like for good."

"Is this because of that trash bag Blake?" He growled

"He isn't a trash bag he is really sweet and kind."

"You truly believe that?" He snorted

"Yes now if you'll excuse me."

I opened my locker and found a note with Bellamy's handwriting, I hid it in my notebook closed my locker took his flowers and dumped then in the garbage. Once I got home, I opened the letter and it said

_Dinner?_

- Bellamy

I smiled and looked in my closet for something really nice and saw my dress that I would have worn for a special occasion which was this.

When I got to the diner it was dark but I saw Bellamy's car, I went inside and I saw the candle lit diner I smiled and he came out from the kitchen with fish and chips.

"Wow, I'm impressed." I joked

"It doesn't take much to impress you, does it Princess."

"Not really." I admitted

"So I don't have to be a quarterback of a football team."

I giggled as he came towards me he set the baskets down and leaned down kissing me, I gasped but then replied slowly wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled in the kiss and he grinned pulling back.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." He smiled

"What's stopped you." I asked

"Finn Collins for one and you make me nervous."

I pushed at his chest playfully and giggled

"Please Bellamy."

"It's true, you Clarke Griffin found your way into my heart, and I'm not used to being so close to anyone or letting anyone close to my heart."

I blushed and smiled

He leaned in again sealing our kiss, I grasped his hair softly as he grasped my waist. When we pulled back, I smiled and he grinned.

As the weeks passed Bellamy and I were official and I brought him home to meet my parents my dad and him bonded over cars and engines working on the one in our garage.

When they were gone my mom and I were washing the dishes

"Clarke, I am happy for you but just be careful."

"Mom everything is going to be okay."

"I know his type just be careful."

"I will." I promised

* * *

><p>Bellamy took me to one of his infamous hideaway where he came to think, it was a cliff with an endless pit but it was the best for sunsets, we were sitting hand in hand enjoying each others company's and the sun.<p>

"Clarke." He said

I turned and smiled he leaned in and whispered

"I love you."

I looked at him and smiled

"I love you." I whispered back

He grinned and kissed me softly, he nuzzled my nose as I giggled

"My mom would have loved you." He whispered

I gripped his hand softly and kissed it

"What happened to your mom?" I asked

"She was killed by one of the preps parents she was having an affair thought it was love but it wasn't, she was set up."

"But what about you and me." I asked

"Clarke, you and I have a much deeper connection than I'll ever know."

* * *

><p>At school Finn pushed Bellamy against his locker and Bellamy pushed him away<p>

"What is your problem?" He growled

"You stole my girlfriend."

"I didn't she simply fell in love with me because I am more than a man than you are."

"Alright, I'll prove to you and her that I deserve her more than you'll ever know, and she'll realize you are just a greaser with no mother and slut of a sister. She gave me a great blow job by the way."

I growled and punched him square in the mouth

"Bellamy!" I yelled in the distance

I ran over to him and checked his knuckles they looked broken

"Place and time." Bellamy growled

"One Hundredth Avenue at Dusk be there." Finn coughed as his goons helped him up

When I was back at Bellamy's house, I shook my head in disapproval, as he started fixing up his engine.

"Get it out Princess, I know your dying to say whats on your mind."

"Are you crazy? Bellamy, something might go wrong."

"Don't worry bout me Princess."

"Why would you say that Bell, I love you, I have to worry."

"Well stop. You aren't my mom."

"No, I'm not but I am your girlfriend so stop pushing me away."

Then he ignored me going back to his fuel compartment

"Really." I growled

He went turned towards me coming but he brushed past me and opened the door I looked at him almost crying then shook my head and ran past him angrily. When I got home I sat and almost started crying over Bellamy Blake to think it was almost our year mark and now Finn Collins had gotten in the way. A knock sounded and I opened the door. Raven came in and sat with me.

"I heard what happened at school, the race is starting soon."

"It's clear Bellamy doesn't want me there. I mean he was so cold to me after we got to his house

"Clarke, that guy is head over heels for you. We're going because he is yours and you love him, not because he wants you as a property he's doing it because he wants everyone to know that he has the right to be with you even though he is a greaser."

I nodded and we drove to One Hundredth Avenue which was only dirt and used often for drag races. I saw Finn and our popular crowd cheering on Finn and the greaser nation cheering Bellamy, I got out of the car and ran towards him he turned and saw me. He opened his arms and I hugged him. I leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"Bellamy, I love you, and if you don't win I don't care. I know I will end up with you. Win not because I am a prize possession, win because you love me and you want to be with me."

Once we pulled back he kissed me hard and grabbed me pulling me closer together with him.

"I love you." He whispered

I smiled and he winked getting in his car, Octavia got in the middle of both cars having a flag.

"Drivers ready!" She yelled

They both reeved their engines

"Steady!" She yelled "Kick his ass Bell."

She winked at Bellamy and he looked at me with the signature grin then looked forward

"GO!" She yelled

They sped off and we all cheered

Bellamy and Finn were neck in neck, driving dangerously close to each other, I cheered him on as he drove, when they hit the roundabout he was first and Finn was having trouble catching up, when he passed the finish line we all cheered. Bellamy came out of his car as I ran to him. He grabbed me in a hug and I smiled happily

"You did it." I whispered

"I did it because I love you and I want to be with you." He smiled

I leaned up and kissed him softly, he grabbed me around the waist as everyone cheered. Then someone pushed us over. Bellamy pulled back and saw that it was Finn then Bellamy let go of me and punched Finn.

"No Bell stop!" I yelled

Finn punched him back and then everyone from the greasers and the preps got into a fight even the girls, then a gun sounded. We looked and saw Finn pointing it towards Bellamy. Everyone stopped and backed away.

"You have fooled me enough greaser boy!" He yelled

"Finn, just put the gun down be reasonable." Bellamy said calmly

"Ha reasonable, I stopped being that when you took my girl, my Clarke, I loved her."

"This isn't showing your love by killing someone else who loves her just as much."

Finn slowly dropped the gun the as Bellamy turned Finn pointed it and I ran as he shot and it hit me instead.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled

He held me in his arms softly his tears surfacing

"Finn, we gotta go the cops are gonna be here." Murphy said

I started fading in and out slowly

"Don't go, I can't be without you." He said his tears showing

I stroked his cheek

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"You cannot leave me, I have no one else."

I smiled and slowly slipped away

"I love you Bellamy Blake."

* * *

><p>Five Years Later<p>

**BellPOV**

I had stayed away ever since I brought her to the hospital, I packed all my stuff and ran away didn't leave a forwarding address, I never found out if she had survived, last I heard she was in critical condition. I blamed myself, she took a bullet for me no one would have ever done so except my sister. I love Clarke or loved her and I still think about her. Her lovely smile, her golden locks, her beautiful green eyes filled with wonder. I loved Clarke Griffin and I lost her not just to my enemy but to someone who loved her as much as I do.

I sat in a diner in Arizona eating the usual I had come here for the first time five years ago and the diner knows who I am but not who I was. I was a greaser that part of me died with Clarke. A jingle sounded from the door and I looked down even though no one knew where I was I still wanted to keep a low profile just in case. I got up and left my money on the table.

"See ya tomorrow Jeremy." Chantelle yelled

I waved and made my way outside then I pumped into a woman

"I'm sorry." I said then I looked into her eyes and I gasped the green eyes filled with wonder

"Bellamy." She whispered

"Clarke." I choked out "I thought you were..

"Dead, I fought through my surgery and they said it was a miraculous comeback."

"How did you find me?"

"You told me that if you ever ran away you would go to Arizona and end up in a diner. I've been to all Arizonian diners none of them had you in them except this one."

"You wanted to find me?" I asked

"Of course Bellamy." She said cupping my cheek

"Do you still love me?" I asked

She leaned in and kissed me softly, those soft delicate lips always made my heart do lunges in the air and those lunges were back. When I pulled away she smiled

"I never stopped loving you, Bellamy Blake, did you ever stop loving me?"

"I never stopped loving you, Clarke Griffin." I smiled "What about your parents."

"They missed you just as much as I did." I smiled

"How's my sister?"

"She found happiness. Come home Bellamy you don't have to run anymore."

I nodded and hugged her so tightly promising myself to never let this young girl go again


End file.
